fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Master of the School
Master of the School is the second episode of "Sodor High School: Thomas and Friends Tales". Synopsis While trying to put Gordon's snobbish cousin Spencer in his place, Thomas and Emily come across someone in need of their help. Plot The following morning as Thomas and Emily walked to school, Thomas was telling Emily about James' incident from the year before involving his driving her father's car into a snowdrift while delivering coal to a man named Hector. Upon mentioning her parents, Emily begins to cry from worry and asks Thomas for a hug which he gives before they continue on. All of a sudden, they hear a loud bike's bell and notice a silver blur flash by, blowing a gust of wind at the two teens and they weren't the only ones who saw the silver blur as the rest of the Tidmouth class students got taken by surprise by it as well. A little later, all ten teenagers were sitting in their classroom talking about what the blur was; while none of them had seen his face, they note he was tall, wore silver clothing and was going very fast. Putting it all together, their mystery speeder walks into the doorway with his bike decked out with sleek plates, all pointing down like a streamlined machine. Once he removes his helmet, the boys are annoyed to see it's none other than Spencer, arrogant son of the Duke and Duchess of Boxford. Gordon questions what he's doing there as he attends school on the Mainland; he reveals that he's been put in charge of building their new house on Sodor meaning when he's not working there, he'll be attending school with them before racing off to class on his bike. As everyone complains about having to deal with Spencer all year, Thomas warns Emily to be careful should she cross his path again. All day, Spencer makes everyone miserable: he teases Thomas and Percy struggling to carry textbooks, mocks Gordon while riding his bike on the the school's track and opening telling Rosie she's not a real student. This moment is observed by Thomas and Emily who were just coming out from their math class, with the former telling Spencer to take him on to defend her, much to her inner happiness. Spencer only states that Thomas' talents are going to waste just as the bell rings and everyone goes to class. At the bus stop that afternoon, all the ten teens could only talk about Spencer agreeing that he needs to be brought down a peg or two. The next morning, Thomas and Emily arrive with their bags nearly filled to the top with books when Spencer mocks Thomas's strength and calls him weak. Thomas counters by saying he's as strong as Spencer with Percy, Gordon, Edward and James saying he's even stronger. Spencer then challenges him to a strength competition and to meet him on Gordon's Hill at dawn the next day before leaving. Thomas immediately doubts he can beat Spencer but after a pep talk from Percy, he becomes determined to win. The next morning, the Tidmouth class has gathered at the bottom of the hill to watch the contest: using their bikes, the two would carry a heavy load up the hill and back and only stop for a drink of water. While Spencer's load comprised of building materials for his home, Thomas had to take multiple textbooks as well as Emily. Once Edward went over the rules, he starts them off; they go up one side and coast down the other but the return journey takes its toll on Thomas. "Don't push yourself too hard Thomas," advised Emily. "Don't worry about me, I'll manage, I did beat Bertie in a race after all." "Silly little boy," called Spencer, "when will you learn?" "I can do anything I want to, and I want to win!" he groaned. Thomas continued to peddle, but his energy was slowly disappearing. Soon though, he reached the top of the hill. "Now for the easy part, making it to the bottom before Spencer, hang on tight back there Emily!" "I'm holding on!" she called and held on with her arms wrapped around Thomas. What Thomas and Emily didn't know was that the brakes had failed, but they were due to find out as he raced down the other side of the hill. "We better slow down Thomas," advised Emily. "Good idea," he nodded. Thomas tried to apply his brakes, but he couldn't slow himself down, "oh botheration, I've lost the brakes!" he cried. He raced on down the hill at ever increasing speed, and was soon caught up with Spencer. "You won't beat me that easily," he called. Thomas wasn't focusing on that now, he just wanted to stop. Spencer reached the bottom first, then Thomas flashed by five seconds later. "Now that's fast," gasped Spencer. "Slow down Thomas!" called Duck. "I can't! I'VE LOST MY BRAKES!" Thomas rolled on down into the valley. Emily held on as tightly as she could while Thomas tried to brake with his feet, but that didn't work. If anything, it just hurt. The duo rode on for a while down the steep embankment, crashing through bushes and low hanging branches before coming to a stop. "Are you okay Emily?" panted Thomas. "I think so," she groaned. They looked around, it was quiet, "Bother it all! Spencer will probably boast for days on how he won the contest and the others are going to be cross with us for not winning. Say, where are we anyways?" Neither Thomas or Emily knew excatly where they were. Then they heard a voice. "Hello?" They gasped when they heard it. At first, they thought they were hearing things, but they stayed quiet to see if they could hear it again. "Hello?" called the voice again. "The voice seems to be coming from that old house Thomas," said Emily. "Maybe we should have a look." They left the bike by a tree, then went to check the inside. Many of the supports looked rotten, and spider webs hung from the corners of the ceiling, but they carried on. And soon they found something that made them gasp, their eyes popped wide open with wonder, for there sitting in front on them on the floor was an old man. "Hello," he said smiling a little, "I heard you lost your brakes, that doesn't happen when you are going down a hill." He showed a kind warm smile, which made Thomas and Emily feel a little better. "Hello, I'm Emily." "And my name is Thomas." "Ahh, hello Thomas and Emily, my name is Hiro." Thomas wasn't sure what to say, but Emily did; "how long have you been here," she asked curiously. "Where did you come from?" asked Thomas after a second. "Well that's a long story, do you two like stories?" "Yes," smiled Thomas, "I tell my sisters stories all the time whenever my parents are away." "And I always like hearing stories from my father," said Emily. "Then I hope you'll like mine." And so, Hiro began; "I came here thirty years ago from Tokyo Japan, I was one of the first teachers to teach at the Sodor High School." Thomas and Emily were now interested. They listened carefully as Hiro continued to tell his story. "I used to teach at one of Tokyo's finest schools," he said, "I taught them so much and over time, they gave me the nickname 'The Master of the School'. I was very happy there, that was until the day the school was closed. After that, I came to Sodor to teach at the newly opened Sodor High School." "Did you come alone?" asked Emily. "Not at all, I came with my dear wife Koyuki, our five year old daughter Yoshida and soon to be born son Yuji. We bought our new home, then I applied for the job as a teacher at the Sodor High School, I taught my students in the same way as I did back in Tokyo. They called me 'Master of the School' here too, I was very happy." "Then what happened?" asked Thomas. "I was taking my class on a field trip threw this area, which at the time was a construction zone. One of my students made a mistake and nearly caused the house to fall on themselves. I ran back in, saved them and told them to get out quickly. Sadly I couldn't get out, I was pinned down by several planks of wood, which crushed my left arm and both my legs." Hiro sighed and continued, "I've seen at least fifteen winters here, so that means I've been here for fifteen years." Thomas and Emily were amazed, "how did you survive?" asked Emily. "My many animal friends helped me out, they would bring me food and water whenever they can. I call them using various different animal sounds, but I don't know how much longer I can last like this." "Do you miss your family?" asked Thomas. "Yes I do, I miss them more than ever, but I'm sure they have forgotten about me, as I'm sure everyone else has too. In fact, you two are the first two people I've seen in years." Emily and Thomas felt sorry for Hiro, they could see that their new friend, the once proud 'Master of the School' was now alone and scared. "Don't you worry Hiro," said Thomas, "you'll be seeing more of us cause we'll come by to visit you everyday." "Oh no, I wouldn't want you two to go out of your way to come see me." "It's no trouble at all," said Emily, "and that's not all, we'll find a way to get you out of here and get you to a hospital." "Then we'll take you to see your family again," added Thomas. Hiro was so happy that tears started to come into his eyes and he smiled a huge smile, "thank you Thomas and Emily, thank you so much." Thomas and Emily beamed with pride, then they gave Hiro some of the leftover water that they had brought with them. A short time later, Thomas and Emily were in the town of Ffraquhar. They walked into a bike, car and lorry repair shop, owned by a man that goes by the name of Victor. "Thomas, tell me my friend, what were doing racing Spencer on Gordon's hill. Are you crazy? Next time Spencer tells you to do something, do me a favour and just say no." "Okay Victor, I'll ignore him" smiled Thomas. He and Emily had almost forgotten about the race from this morning. They were mostly thinking about Hiro and the promise they made for him. "There you are Thomas," called Spencer, "I guess you couldn't handle the hill after all." "Oh hi there Spencer. You are right, I couldn't handle the hill, so well done." "What...what did you say?" "I said hi there and well done." "I...er...uh...thanks." "Do you need your bike fixed Spencer, or are you just going to stand around here gossiping? You're taking up a lot of space in my shop." Victor asked with his arms crossed. "How dare you, nobody speaks to me like that!" Spencer rode off, grumbling under his breath. "He's all talk and no show," said Victor. Thomas chuckled, then he introduced Victor to Emily and gave up his bike to be repaired, "alright Thomas, I'll have your bike fixed before the end of the day." "Thank you Victor." BANG! The trio heard a loud noise from inside the shops. Victor groaned and called out; "Ugh, Kevin!" A young teenager at the age of fourteen came out from the back of the shops, "I told you to stack the shelves before you go to school, not to operate the crane again." "Sorry boss, I just thought I could get it done quickly, it was just a slip of a hook." Victor sighed to himself, "yes I know Kevin." He then held out his hand. Kevin sighed, gave up the keys to the crane and went to the back of the shop to continue his work. The two teens quietly chuckled as they left, all the while thinking on how they were going to help their new friend, Hiro. Characters * Thomas * Emily * Percy * Rosie * James * Gordon * Henry * Edward * Toby * Duck * Spencer (Debut) * Hiro (Debut) * Victor (Debut) * Kevin (Debut) * Sir Topham Hatt (mentioned) * Bertie (mentioned) * Hiro's family (mentioned) ** Koyuki ** Yoshida ** Yuji * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford (mentioned) * Hector (mentioned) * Hector's family (mentioned) Cast Trivia * This episode, along with the following two, are based on the TV series' first CGI special, "Hero of the Rails". Category:Thomas and Friends Category:Sodor High School Category:Episodes Category:Fan Fiction